Phone Call
by peanutbutterjelly-pie
Summary: [Dean/Cas AU] - Dean gets a phone call at work. But the person on the other end of the line is not the one he expected.


**Phone Call**

x

 **Summary:** Dean gets a phone call at work. And the person on the other end of the line is not the one he expected.

 **Tags:** Alternative Universe, Fluff, Established Relationship

x

* * *

x

Dean almost ignores the ringing cell phone next to him on the table because he's seriously not in the mood to talk to anyone with an empty stomach and only about fifteen minutes left of his lunch break to change that.

But as soon as he notices the name "CAS" flashing on his phone's screen Dean finds himself smiling brightly, the sandwich in front of him forgotten.

"Hey, Cas," he says cheerfully after picking up. The warmth in his chest spreads instantly just thinking about the man on the other end of line and he feels like a giddy teenager once again. It's been about ten months since they made their relationship official and Dean can't imagine this intense feeling of _rightness_ to ever go away.

"Hey, Dean," a voice greets him that is most definitely _not_ Castiel, sounding way too young and way too female.

Dean, however, doesn't feel put out by it. On the contrary, his grin only grows.

"Claire, honey," he says gently. "Does your dad know you're using his phone?"

"Yes," Claire claims, though there is a waver in her tone Dean knows way too well.

He narrows his eyes. "Are you lying to me right now? Remember what we told you about that?"

Claire sighs as if it's a heavy burden to put up with some grown-ups. "Daddy knows," she insists. "He gave it to me, so I can play with it."

Dean chuckles. "Playing _Candy Crush_ is not the same as calling some people, sweetie. Can you imagine the phone bill if you'd accidentally dial someone in China?"

"I don't wanna call China," she counters, the frown on her face actually audible through the phone. "I just wanna call _you_."

Dean feels his heart seize. "That's very sweet, Claire –"

"I miss you," she interjects, her voice lower all of a sudden. "When will you be back and make us some burgers?"

Dean closes his eyes for a moment. Work is killing him right now, demanding overtime left and right, and he is barely able to get some free time that doesn't solely focuses on showering and sleeping. He hasn't been over to Castiel's place for about a week now and he already senses a serious case of withdrawal.

"I miss you, too," Dean says, every single word laying heavy on his soul.

"So you still like us?" Claire asks timidly. "Daddy says you still do, but you're not here and –"

Ah dammit all to hell, Dean honestly hates his job sometimes! Thankfully that stupid project he's working on so hard for the last few weeks is about to be finished very soon.

"No, Claire, I still like you, _very much_ ," he assures. "I miss you guys like crazy, you have no idea. And I will be over in no time, I promise. You're my favorite people in the whole wide world!"

"You should just move in with us," she suggests. "Then you'd be here _all the time_."

Dean smiles softly. He's actually spoken with Castiel about this a few times, but they hadn't made any concrete plans yet.

"I mean, Daddy wants to marry you anyway," Claire continues, sounding excited now. "He told Uncle Gabe yesterday that he wants you to be his husband and married people live in the same house, right? I could make you some pancakes if you want. Daddy showed me how –"

"Um," Dean says eloquently, suddenly not really sure what to make with this flood of information. All he can hear in his mind is "marry" and "husband".

" _Claire_!" another, distinctively deeper voice suddenly exclaims somewhere in the background. There are some shuffling noises, most likely Castiel grabbing his phone. "You're not supposed to call people without my permission!"

"But it's just Dean." Her following eye roll is so prominent, Dean can almost feel it. "I just told him you wanna marry him and that he should move in with us. I miss him."

Dean can't hear what's spoken next, but Castiel's voice is suddenly so warm and full of love that Dean actually has to restrain himself from storming out of the office and rush over to Castiel's house because he can barely stand to be apart from those two any longer.

"Dean?" Castiel eventually picks up the phone. "You still there?"

"Hey, Cas," Dean says, trying for casual and probably missing by ten thousand miles.

"I'm sorry she called you at work," Castiel apologizes. "I had no idea she knows how to do that yet. She' growing up way too fast."

Dean chuckles. "It's okay, Cas. I'm on lunch break anyway, so no biggie."

"Good," Castiel says before falling silent for a moment. Dean can almost see him biting his bottom lip, looking sheepish and awkward. "About what she said …"

"Cas –"

"I only caught the last part," he cuts in. "About … about Gabe –" He clears his throat. "I mean, yes, he was here the other day and we _might_ have talked about, well, about my future, and you _might_ have been a topic of discussion as well …"

Dean's lips curl up into a beaming smile. Castiel is seriously adorable when rambling.

" _Damn_ , I love you!" Dean announces because he can't help himself. More often than not he wonders how he could ever be so lucky to have such an amazing guy as Castiel in his life.

"I love you too," Castiel answers affectionately, probably blushing like hell since for some reason Dean declaring his love always makes him flush. "And about Claire –"

"How about we talk about this tonight?" Dean asks. "It's not something we should discuss on the phone, don't you think?"

Castiel takes a deep breath. "Yes, you're right."

"I'll wrap up a bit earlier today and come over for burgers and pie," Dean continues, already feeling exalted even picturing it in his head. "And after we get the little munchkin into bed we should talk about some adult subjects. Because the whole moving in thing – I like the idea very much."

"Me too," Castiel agrees gently.

"And that other thing …" Dean pauses, the heat in his cheeks so prominent he wonders if it'd leave any subsequent damage. "I kinda like that thought as well. For someday. In the future."

Dean wishes more than anything that he could see Castiel's face right now. Sure, he's able to imagine the almost supernatural glint in his boyfriend's eyes easily since it took Dean's breath away in the past so many times he can rarely think of anything else, but imagination only gets you so far and it's seriously not even close to the real deal.

"I'll see you soon, Dean." Castiel's voice is suddenly so full of emotion that Dean is nearly incapable of handling it. "For burgers and pie."

"And pancakes in the morning," Claire pipes in cheerfully.

Dean smiles softly. "Can't wait."

And yes, he honestly can't wait to see his future.


End file.
